Haunted
by DibsOnSamneric
Summary: An after the island fic. Ralph has closed himself off from the world, and attends to Sherborne Boarding School for boys. he's about to be kicked out because of his poor grades and there's a thin line between his sanity and insanity. But when the last person he thought he would ever want to see again from his past transfers to Sherborne along with others, could Ralph recover?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Lord of the Flies. Nor am I using this fanfiction for profit. If I did own Lord of the Flies, there would be TONS of RogerxRalph shipping involved. Ah… this is my first fanfiction I've EVER written. So that means I don't have a beta yet. So… bear with me until I get one please! Rated T for Ralph's dream… Will most likely be rated M in the near future. **

Chapter One: The Dream.

It had been one year… One year since the plane had crashed, one year since Simon and Piggy had been murdered. One year since Ralph was hunted down, and one year since the boys & Ralph… No, the _savages _and Ralph were rescued. One year. A lot can happen in one year, but for Ralph Harrison (A/N I made up a last name for Ralph because he never mentioned it in the book or the movies) it was the exact opposite. His days were uneventful. Ralph was a straight D student, barely passing his classes at Sherborne School. (A/N It's a real boys boarding school in England… You can look it up to see what it looks like if you like) Many boys reached out to attempt befriending Ralph, but gave up after Ralph gave many frightening glares towards them. Night after night the blonde sat quietly in his room, staring at his books. Sometimes, he thought of Roger. He wondered if Roger had changed at all…

Ralph's POV

"Kill the beast, slit his throat, spill his blood" Is all I can hear. I'm tearing through burning trees and creepers shriveled from the fire. I leap over a fallen log as if it's all I've done my whole life. _Crawl, jump, run. Crawl, jump, run… _It's a continuous cycle that has kept me alive for this long...

After repeating this cycle numerous times, I realize something… I'm not controlling my own body anymore! I can only see and hear… The two things I could live without right now. I run towards light, breaking out of the burning trees. I see the large tree root a few footsteps away, but I can't leap over it! Instead, I plummet to the blistering hot island sand. My breath is knocked out of me as I land on my back. 'No… This isn't it! I can't die!' I scream in my head, only to receive no answer. 'Not like this…' I try to stand, but it feels like I'm super glued to the ground! I shift my eyes to see an upcoming shadow… Jack. _Jack Merridew._ That's who the shadow belongs to. In his boney, blood stained hand he grips a long, sharply pointed stick. 'Surely that's not for me.' I try to make myself believe. But I'm quickly proven wrong. He grins and motions for the rest of the savages. They circle me… All wearing the same sadistic grin, matching _Jack's own_. All except Samneric. They're standing back slightly. This gives me a sliver of hope. If only I could… My thoughts were cut short as Jack stabbed his murderous weapon that killed Simon into my stomach. Jack spat on my dying body, and the rest of the savages kicked sand on my face. Jack bent down, about to say the line I knew oh-so-well. "Looks like I'm the new chief, Ralphie…" But it never came, because I woke up screaming. "NO! YOU'LL NEVER BE CHIEF, JACK MERRIDEW!" I roared, clearly pissed off. Then, I became aware that, for the three hundredth and sixty second time, it was just the same horrible dream replaying in my damned haunted mind.

** xChapter Endx Sooo, that was the first chapter of my LOTF fanfic 'Haunted'. It will eventually include RogerxRalph. (No lemon… I'm just old enough to be on this site. I'd be disturbed by myself if I wrote lemon). RobertxMaurice will be in this too, along with some SamnericxRalph fluff. Maybe even slight JackxSimon… This will be a fluffy fanfic as it progresses…It's really hard to ship without making the characters go OOC slightly, I'm not sure if this fandom hates OOC or not. Sorry. It'll get better by the second chapter, I promise. IF you review please don't be mean whilst you go about it… I'll update soon. (Simon never died in this… Instead they killed a random Little'un)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Lord of the Flies, or any of the characters. I'm just sadly borrowing. If I did own the rights, Simon wouldn't have died. This is chapter 2 of my new fanfic. I hope this gets noticed by chapter 4… rated T for swearing and a bit of violence (Better safe than sorry)**

Still Ralph's P.O.V

I gasped in a lungful of air, and shakily exhaled. Gritting my teeth, I used every ounce of will power to get up to live another day of my miserable life. Slowly, I sat up and pushed my skinny, small body to a standing position. Running a hand through my messy, blonde hair I looked in the ancient mirror that stood before me. "…" Looking into it, I see a short, slightly tan, blonde haired boy with cold grey eyes. The eyes reminded me of _Roger's._ I growled, realizing I compared myself to _him._ The boy I was staring at through the mirror was, of course, me. My blonde hair had taken to a style I never thought I'd be caught DEAD with. The ends of my hair slightly stuck out, and my bangs went to the left with a small strand hanging over my left eye. **(A/N his hair's a more modern cliché style from this time, and it's a different style to have in whatever year this fic. Is based in) **I was actually surprised to see my tan wasn't completely vanished, although it _had _faded over time.

I had completely forgotten that it was Friday, so I had classes today. Not that I actually _cared_… But I still had to attend so I wouldn't fail. I desperately looked around, momentarily forgetting where the clock was. I panicked, until I saw the clock on my bedside table. "How much more stupid can I get?" I flicked on the light switch and lifted the clock to my face, noticing it only read 3:25… "Three in the bloody morning?" I practically hollered. I grabbed a fistful of my blonde hair, and thought. "I can't sleep now… What if I have another dream?" I threw the clock down on the floor, mad at it for reading such an early time. 'I hate time…' I looked around my room. It had a double bed (mine), a single bed, and a bunk bed. For the first time in months, I felt _lonely_. "Perhaps I'll ask for a… _roommate_" I felt weird saying it, but I knew it could help me. For the time being, I felt the need to relax and have a warm shower. I dragged my feet to the closet, and grabbed a towel. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "None of the other boys are up yet…" I grinned, realizing I would get the showers to myself without getting freaked out by the 5 gay boys that went to these showers. I grasped the towel in my hands and ran out my door, shutting it silently behind me.

I turned around to walk the showers at the end of the hallway but instead, I crashed into the one and only head choir boy, Russell Stevens. Russell's the boarding school bully, and he happens to have all of the same eighth grade classes as me. He has a good foot over me, and a muscular body. He also sings a damned C sharp. Just like that fucking savage _Jack_. You'd think that the stupid boy would have lost his singing voice. But no. he must've sung while he hunted or something stupid like that. Russell spat on me, and I snapped out of my thoughts. "…" I just shook my head and sprinted to the showers. I stopped and grabbed the door handle, about to swing the heavy door open. Instead, I felt a huge, hot hand clamping down on my shoulder. It almost hurt. "I wasn't through with you, Harrison." Russell sounded _pissed_. I turned around to see a huge, red fist about to smash my face in. I went into self defense mode and blocked the punch. I heard a snap in my wrist, but I was so enraged, I felt no pain. "The hell Harrison…" Russell sounded slightly surprised. I gave him my signature glare, and punched him in the eye. He was taken aback by my actions, so I took this advantage and kicked him in the gut, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud on the old wood floors. "…" I snapped his left leg, hearing a sickening '_crunch_' I gave him a sadistic grin and proceeded to the showers. "I'm probably going to get in so much trouble…"

I gulped, and then stripped. I reached out to the taps and turned the water on. It came streaming out and poured onto my head. I waited for the hot water to come on, but it didn't. "Bloody hell…" Trembling from the cold, I quickly finished with washing up. Turning the shower off, I wrapped the fluffy towel around my narrow waist and made a beeline for my dorm. I reached out for the door knob, and entered my dorm room… Something wasn't right. I peeked over to the bunk bed and saw a suitcase on each bunk. Voices. I heard two voices that eerily matched. "Ralph" One said. "Harrison?" The other said, finishing the others question. '_No…_' I thought.

**Blah. That was a bad chapter… The early chapters are hard for me to write, because there's not much to work with… I also moved along WAY too fast! I'm sorry about that. I'll write the next chapter tonight, and I'll post it tomorrow. (10 ****views**** make me happy BTW... It lets me know that somebody saw my writing) ~Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Lord of the Flies. I simply borrow some of the characters to write fanfictions. I'm now using third person because it's much easier.**

**Warnings: None! :D Except Roger thinking ****_weird _****thoughts.**

Ralph stared at the two boys he caught unpacking in his dorm room. "… Why are you two here?" He said, not overly pleased.

Sam and Eric both ran a hand through their hair. "Well we transferred here" "And we knew you came here so" "We requested to be" "Boarded with you" **(A/N: Samneric finish each other's sentences, but I think I'll just let them speak full sentences for less broken dialogue) **

Ralph shook his head slowly. 'Those two are going to be the death of me…' He thought to himself. Suddenly something dawned on him.

Ralph gave the twins a weary look and stared into Eric's eyes. "Nobody _else _is coming, right? I already have to deal with you two…" Ralph said in a very irritated tone of voice.

"Well umm… Simon's coming, and uh… Maurice and Robert… Also, _Jackandrogerarecomingandroger'sourotherroomate _." Sam said, speaking the last part rather quickly whilst gulping nervously.

Eric was beginning to grow quite uncomfortable from Ralph's intense stare which was beginning to evolve into a glare.

Ralph sighed. A calm look came across his face, just before he lost it. Ralph began to grow so pissed; he could've sworn steam was coming out of his ears. Sure, he could handle Samneric, but definitely not the boy that tortured Ralph in his nightmares. The boy that had went out of his way to attempt **_killing _**him, almost succeeding at doing so. And then there was _Roger_. The monster that had murdered Piggy with a damned rock. **(So hard to write about being upset because of Piggy's death. Sucks to his assmar for dying.) **

"Are y' sure Roger won't drop a bloody _boulder_ on my head whilst I sleep?" Ralph said; restraining himself from screaming at the bullet headed twins.

Samneric nodded. "Perhaps he's changed, like you."

Ralph ignored them and walked into the closet and changed into his school uniform. The uniform consisted of charcoal trousers, a white dress shirt, a red tie with black stripes, a black blazer, and black shoes. "… Now I'll just go back to sleep for awhile… I'm tired." Ralph mumbled.

"…Tired?" Samneric repeated.

"Damn straight." said Ralph as he hopped into his bed, falling asleep almost the exact second his head hit the pillow.

"Ralph has a cute sleeping face…" Sam murmured.

"What?" Eric said, not sure if he heard right.

"What?" Sam repeated, trying to get Eric to forget about what he had said.

About a half hour later, Roger walked in and dropped his luggage on the floor, scanning the room with his stormy green eyes. "Which one's mine?" He said in an impatient tone.

Samneric pointed to a bed near Ralph's bed. "That one!" They said quickly.

Roger threw his luggage across the room onto his bed. "Humph. I don't even get to share a dorm with Jack… He's all the way across the hall with some boy named Russell Stevens!" **(Heehee choir wars between Jack and Russell) **

Roger walked over to his bed and sat down, staring at the sleeping boy's face. 'He looks rather familiar...' Roger thought, not knowing the fourth roommate** (A/N: This dorm room happens to be the largest dorm room in the school so there are four boys in it, while the rest of the rooms only board two boys.) **was none other than Ralph Harrison.

**So that concludes chapter 3… In which Ralph becomes paranoid about having roommates, and Sam thinks Ralph looks cute when he sleeps. These chapters aren't long right now, but they'll probably grow longer in the later you for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing much to say about this chapter… It's just a small filler, in fact. It will be very short…

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own LOTF, I know I don't own LOTF. Rated T for very mild swearing.**

Only 5 awkward minutes of silence passed until Samneric shrugged, as if they could read each other's minds. Eric elbowed Sam in the ribs, causing Sam to inhale sharply. "Okay okay…" Sam mumbled under his breath.

Sam sighed. "R-Roger… You wouldn't happen to know what time our first class is at, would you?" he asked, as if he were expecting Roger to bite his head off.

Roger raised an eyebrow at this. "Now why would_ I_ of all people know what time _your_ class is at? You know very well that I'm not in the same class as you twats!" he replied bitterly, adding an annoyed eye roll. "Some people…" Roger grumbled as he laid face first on his stiff bed.

There was a long moment of silence before Roger got the hint that Samneric were _truly _idiotic. He lifted his head momentarily to talk to dumb and dumber. "Why don't you ask that guy? He doesn't seem to be doing anything important…" He suggested, jabbing a thumb in Ralph's direction.

Samneric blinked in response. "Well… He _is _sleeping… "Eric whispered to Sam. "Oh well… I'd rather not walk the halls and look like a complete fool." Sam replied. Eric sighed.

Sam pushed Eric forward. "Your turn to do something…" he murmured. Eric just shook his head as he approached Ralph ever so quietly. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and gently shook it. "Wake up…" Eric tried, only receiving a moan in response from Ralph.

Sam just watched his twin's pathetic attempt at waking up their roommate. Since Sam wasn't one to be patient, he felt like Eric had been trying to wake Ralph up for HOURS! When in reality, it had only been one minute. "Bloody hell… RALPHIE WAKE UP YOU LAZY ARSE!" yelled Sam.

Ralph shot up, his golden hair a mess from sleeping under his blanket. "Who…" he said, his voice just barely louder than a whisper. Ralph's cold gray eyes shot from one boy to the next. **(Ralph likes his sleep…) **Samneric gulped. "Well… We just… Wanted to… Ask you something…" they stuttered. Ralph narrowed his eyes. "I'll only let you get away with waking me up this once… You do it again, and you're dead meat." He snapped.

Meanwhile, Roger was piecing together just who this boy is… 'Gray eyes… Blond hair… Tanned… Scars… _Ralphie_…' he thought to himself, wondering if it really was Ralph. There was a few ways Roger planned to check that it was really him.

"Hey _Ralphie_, do you like pork? 'Cuz I do… In fact, I had a pig roast the night before I left to come to this hell hole…" Roger said, slightly grinning in the process.

"There was a huge bon _fire_ and everything." he finished. Ralph turned his head towards the semi familiar voice. It sounded like… _Roger._ He hadn't heard the sadistic savage speak much, but he did hear his voice twice. It was a voice that haunted his dreams. And its owner was in the same room as him. "Well, _shit._" Ralph hissed under his breath.

Roger grinned, noticing how Ralph grew uncomfortable. "Long time no see _Ralphie_." he whispered in Ralph's ear.

**553 words. Told you it was just a filler… I had to update, because it was bugging me. I put this together in about 20-30 minutes, so if my grammar and spelling is no good, I'm sorry. I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow J **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not the genius that wrote the book, or made the movies. There for, I do not own Lord of the Flies. This chapter won't be so… short. Although, I do suck at writing long chapters. I'd rather update more often with 600-800 word chapters, than update like… twice a month with 2,000 words per chapter. Anyway, stop reading this disclaimer and start reading the chapter!**

Ralph gave a look that shot daggers at Roger. "Classes start at eight… Don't be late, or will be sure to sit you at the front of the class so that she can humiliate you all year." he replied to Eric.

Ralph fixed his hair in a matter of seconds, before heading out the door. The wooden door shut behind him with a slam that made Samneric jump out of their skin. "Roger, was whatever you said to Ralph _really_ necessary? I mean" Eric started. "It's bad enough that he has to be around his worst nightmare every day. " Sam finished.

Roger pushed himself up from the bed into a standing position. "Yeah, it _was _necessary."

**(Scene change. Moving onto where our dear old Ralphie boy has gone.) **

Ralph stormed down the hallway, barreling straight through a group of boys talking near Simon's dorm room. _Bloody hell… Won't Simon just be so pleased to hear about Roger's arrival? _Ralph barged into the younger boy's dorm room without knocking. Simon's roommate Maurice was used to Ralph's daily barge in… Simon always listened to Ralph and gave him advice whenever he needed it, which was quite often. Besides, Maurice was usually at Robert's room next door by 6 am.

Simon poked his head out of his closet. "Ralph, is that you? Did something happen?"

Ralph sighed as he slid down the wall to a sitting position. He hugged his knees and hid his face. "Yes, Simon… Something- err… _Someone _did happen."

Simon eyed Ralph. It was a usual thing for Ralph to be upset, but… something was _different _this time. He shrugged it off and went to kneel down in front of Ralph. "Tell me… Who's done it this time? Russell? It's Russell, isn't it?"

Ralph lifted his head, eyes cold. "Roger." He deadpanned.

Simon's breath hitched. "Wait, _THE _Roger?" Simon's voice cracked.

"Yeah, and I was fortunate enough to have him as a roommate!" Ralph said sarcastically.

Simon scooted next to Ralph. "He-he tried to _KILL _us!"

Ralph shut his eyes. "Yeah, I know…"

Simon gasped. "What if he tries to drop a rock on you and then sets the whole school on fire and"

"SIMON! Not helping!" Ralph shuddered.

Simon sighed. "Well, we never really saw Roger without _Jack_, right? Maybe he's different without Jack! Maybe Jack just brings the worst out of Roger…"

Ralph shook his head vigorously. "No… Just, no… I already had a _lovely _one sided conversation with Roger. He said some horrible things to me, as if he wanted to make me relive _the island_ again…"

Simon placed a reassuring hand on Ralph's shoulder. "It'll be okay… Just spend as much time you can away from Roger. Just come and do your homework here! We have all of the same classes any way. Heck, even join a sports team! You can play sports, can't you?"

Ralph blinked. The thought of trying sports never really came across his train of thought… As a matter of fact, nothing really just _came _across Ralph's mind. "Hockey season has started… Perhaps I could try hockey or football? **(A/N: Football in England is what American and Canadians call soccer… They don't really have American football. They have rugby. I'll be using English vocabulary from now on, since I have to get used to it anyway. People look at me like I'm an Australian when I talk because I'm used to Canadian language!) **I don't really like playing football, though. I'll just stick to trying hockey."

Simon flashed Ralph a thumbs up. "Go for it! I'd try it with you, but I don't really like sports… Oh, Ralph? Do you know if anyone else came too?"

Ralph turned his head to face Simon. "Eh? Well there's Samneric, and when I was half asleep, I heard Roger complaining that he wasn't in the same room as someone… Who was it? Gah! I can't remember. Doesn't matter though, surely we'll see the new kid around… Possibly at breakfast in a half hour."

Simon licked his lips. "Mm, food…" Ralph playfully punched Simon's arm. "Goof…" Simon was about to respond but was interrupted by a loud thud against the wall the two boys were sitting against, followed by a crash and some cussing.

Ralph flinched at the sudden sounds. "Looks like Russell has gotten a new roommate to torture…"

Ralph couldn't be more wrong with that statement.

**Next door with Jack and Russell:**

"GINGER'S _DO _HAVE SOULS!" Jack screamed in Russell's face, whilst pinning the other boy to the wall. "GOT IT?"

Russell nodded. "G-got it…" Jack smirked. "Good." He then released Russell, and dusted himself off as if nothing happened just a moment ago. **(I'm not making Jack magically 'fixed'… Sure, he's better, but he still has his moments and such. One can never truly be fixed after such an experience.)**

"Anyway, where's the dining hall around here?" Jack said in his obnoxious voice.** (Is it called a dining hall? I don't honestly know. Whatever, it's called a dining hall in this fan fiction.)** Russell growled at Jack. "Don't you start thinking that I'm your bitch, boy."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever. Just show me where it is before things get physical."

Russell gulped. He knew who Jack Merridew was, the same with all of the other psychopaths from that island. Now, Russell wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box but he _was _bright enough to know picking fights with Jack Merridew wasn't the best idea.

"Whatever…. Just follow me." Russell forced the words out of his mouth. What he would've _liked _to have said would go like this: _"No way, freak! Go find the dining hall by yourself! I'm not your bitch!" Proceeded with a kick to the freak's groin. Just not a punch. His punching hand had been broken by the other freak, Ralph._

**A/N: That's it for this chapter… A tad bit longer than the previous chapter, though my writing still sucks. I'm improving every day, though! :) About the whole football thing… I feel like a complete IDIOT! The other day I went down to the cafeteria and I asked for salt and vinegar chips. Being in England, the lady just looked at me funny (because I asked for a flavor…) and got me a plate of fries. I was really confused as to why she handed me a plate of fries instead of a bag of chips, but then I remembered that in England, they call their chips crisps, and they fries chips. Such a confusing change… It's like trying to talk to an Australian without knowing their slang! (Which oddly, I do…) Anyway, I'm tired, and Fern is just going to quickly edit this. Not going to be the best edit but whatever. We're both tired. **


End file.
